<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shovel Talks and White Knuckled Walks by mobilisinmobili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932747">Shovel Talks and White Knuckled Walks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili'>mobilisinmobili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cross My Heart and Hope You Die [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Alex Rider, Domestic Violence, Dubious Morality, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Alex is perfectly fine with using some of his SCORPIA approved skills so as long as it is warranted. </p><p>.</p><p>Or</p><p>.</p><p>Tom helps a friend out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben "Fox" Daniels &amp; Tom Harris, K-Unit &amp; Alex Rider, Tom Harris &amp; Alex Rider, Tom Harris &amp; K-Unit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cross My Heart and Hope You Die [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInverseUniverse/gifts">TheInverseUniverse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song inspired fic challenge fill!<br/>Song inspo: I Just Wanna Run - the Downtown Fiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude or noth-" </p><p>The curly haired blond stammered out, looking more than ready to dart back out altogether. But Tom didn't budge from where he stationed himself, blocking the door looking more than a little bemused. </p><p>Alex narrowed his eyes, letting his attention flicker from the new guest back to where Tom stood his ground staring right back. </p><p>"I swear to God, Theo. The <em> only </em> fucking way I'm letting you go back to that damn place is if I come along; <em> inside </em>, mind you." Theo averted his gaze, staring down at the hardwood floor with a concerningly somber intensity. </p><p>There was definitely something amiss. Alex could already tell. Something <em> very </em> amiss if the uncharacteristic anger was anything to go by. Which wasn't to say Tom was never <em> angry </em>. He was. But not like this. It was a frosty anger, barely checked. </p><p>He was <em> fuming </em>.</p><p>What about? Alex was sure he'd already pieced together the proper scenario as well going by the bloody busted up lip on <em> Theo </em>, whoever he was. The way the blond held himself, scrunched and dejected. And the barely there bruises along his neck and his jaw. But the point that had caught Alex's attention was the fact that there wasn't a single weather appropriate article of clothing on him. Especially for the time of frigid early morning it was. A familiar red parka draped over a threadbare shirt and a tattered pair of pajama pants down to a flimsy pair of frayed converses. </p><p>"Me, or with the <em> police </em>. I wasn't joking." </p><p>Alex felt a wave of dread as his suspicions were confirmed. </p><p>"Go back <em> where </em>?" He asked, directing the question to the blond knowing it probably wasn't going to be him who would answer. Not in the state he was in. </p><p>"Home. His house. He's not going back there. I'm not going to let him go. Not alone, anyway." </p><p>The spy considered a moment before  gesturing down the hall to the living room. Tom didn't hesitate, prodding his friend forward gently, giving a silent nod of thanks. </p><p>"There should be a blanket in the TV console shelf-" </p><p>"The hell?" </p><p>"Ben needed to prove a point." Alex waved the question away nonchalantly, shrugging before continuing his way to the kitchen. </p><p>"I'm gonna ask him later-" Tom half shouted from the living room. </p><p>"Tell me when so I can get it on camera-" </p><p>Alex snarked back, going about getting some tea started.</p>
<hr/><p>"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, I want to make that <em> absolutely </em> clear-" Theo nodded slowly holding the blue mug close, plush blanket cocooned around his shoulders. </p><p>"But I <em> would </em> like to at least get a frame of reference. For <em> everyone's </em> safety." He didn't miss the sudden flinch as his tone took a sharp turn. He'd have to work on that. The sharpness and anger needed to be saved for the bastard who had caused all of... <em> this </em>. </p><p>He wanted to say that four years had leveled him out somewhat, but he had limits and he <em> absolutely </em> drew a line at abuse. And while he and Tom were at the age of majority, there was a chance that the blond was not. And even if he were, Alex would bet a pretty penny that whatever was happening in Theo's domestic life had probably been happening for a while, and that was just <em> not </em>going to fly. </p><p>"I went out to get some takeout, like I told you I was-" Tom started, setting his mug down. </p><p>"And I get this text from Theo asking me if I could pick him up. That he was at Kensington Station which was <em> weird </em>because, you know-"</p><p>"Because you left at two in the morning."</p><p>"Exactly. And it was starting to snow when I left. So I was like, damn. It's cold. I wonder what Theodore over here is doing out this late..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom glanced over at his friend who sat, eyes fixed on his steaming mug.. He didn't look like he was going to start spewing words anytime soon. Especially not in regards to what had happened, which was fine. It was what Alex had anticipated, so he shifted gears to plan ‘B’; Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom who was ready to do what was needed, seething words already forming in his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was passing the station anyway so I went to pick him up and I see him standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside </span>
  </em>
  <span>in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" he gestured to the thin articles of clothing. "And he had a pretty banged up nose, bleeding and all that and so was his lip.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex let him continue, holding his tongue and anger in a firm grip on his own mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's-he's not usually like that-" the jittery boy blurted, looking everywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Alex who got the message loud and clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Usually</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-it's just. Money's tight because my mum's in the hospital and he gets stressed…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you don't want to worry your mum." Alex finished the thought softly. Of course. The world was rarely ever fair. And in his experience, shite situations tended to pull in so much more stress and shit. It had to be some sort of twisted law of the universe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo nodded soberly, jaw set roughly wiping away the stinging in his already red rimmed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have other family?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean… I've got an aunt that lives close by…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you lot on good terms?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With my mum, yeah. Her big sister." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Alex nodded with a weighty sureness that spoke of an ultimatum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright?" Tom quirked a brow. He saw the lethal glint in the spy's eye. One that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not bode well at the current hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spy didn't answer, turning his full solemn attention back to Theo who squirmed at the sudden committed attention,  messing with the cuffs of his worn down sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need the </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest</span>
  </em>
  <span> truth, alright? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep living with your dad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo didn't answer, brows scrunched as he searched Alex's face for the cryptic question and the equally cryptic way the guy was able just look so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>neutral</span>
  </em>
  <span> while exuding so much power. A little like his father in that regard. But definitely not in the almost sadistic way his father did. Either way, it had him pulled to pay attention and really </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he want to live with his father? There was only a few months left before he'd be off at Uni. But the remaining bills. He knew there was no way he would be able to pay them off alone. Not even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>manage to keep his scholarship and his two part times. Maybe even with an added third. Skimped on some groceries and things for housing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't possible. He'd done the math. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it had been a close call, and in all honesty, he wasn't sure if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> even go back. The mere thought of having to face his father again. And for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>… it sent his heart pumping a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>fast. Made him feel lightheaded, spots floating in his vision while his hands went numb and throat went dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods. He was just so...so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was at the end of his rope and he knew it and it was fraying </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he needed to get a grip and keep it together. Because that's all he could do to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> completely break down. He had a bright future ahead. It was what his professors had told him. It certainly looked that way with his school transcripts. But it didn't feel that way. It hadn't for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before he knew it, he felt his last bit of resolve crumble, breaking down the dam between his emotions and the outside he had so carefully constructed. Everything was blurring and he could vaguely feel the hot tears leaking out of his eyes down his cheeks. He felt like he couldn't breathe, spiraling down so </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifyingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>fast and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couldn't just bury it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And somewhere in between him accidentally dropping his mug and Tom pulling him in close, hugging tight while rubbing soothing circles on his back; he hazily registered that he was shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all Alex needed before he was back on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've got leftovers in the fridge and some extra towels and pillows in the closet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Tom nodded in understanding, sharing a silent conversation with the spy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful." Tom answered pointedly, all too aware of what the blond had planned. It was almost a little worrying...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jones owes me a favor anyway." And with that he turned, making his way out of living room back upstairs to prepare for what would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>delightful </span>
  </em>
  <span>intervention.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"It's fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the mor-" it was all the man managed to hiss out before getting shoved roughly backwards as the partially cracked door was </span>
  <em>
    <span>viciously </span>
  </em>
  <span>kicked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wasted no time, turning in fluid movement to shut the door quietly behind, locking it with one hand without looking while pointing the sturdy black handgun unwaveringly at the man's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>woah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If it's money you want, it's in-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex scoffed in faux amusement, forcing the man to keep backtracking as he continued his agile steps forward, darkened glare boring a hole through man's forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michael Leverett. Royal Marines. Binned from SAS recruitment three years prior. Two disciplinary notices for hostile behavior." They were in the small living room by the time Alex stopped, any and all traces of the fake amusement gone. Replaced with a stoic neutral. Genuine anger rolling off him in waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the fuck do you think you are, barging in like this?" Head back on his shoulders, clear from the hazy grogginess of sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Military police have rules too you know. I'll have you fucking arrested for-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Domestic abuse?" Alex cut him off. "Assault and battery?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>certainly had his mouth snapping shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forty two is a little fucking old to be beating up a seventeen year old. A defenseless one at that. Nice kid like Theo wouldn't ever stand a chance against ten plus years of military training, nevermind the fact he's only stayed because of his mum. The one who's got </span>
  <em>
    <span>cancer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>cowardly piece of shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before the man could react, Alex was rushing, using the momentum from his sudden sprint to kick out the back of the man's knee, sending him fumbling forward in the dark blindsided to the hand that caught him by his collar and the sharp punch to the jaw that had the world around him rattling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't even fight back, did he?!" Alex growled, landing another blow, this time to the nose, rewarded with a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a yelp of pain. He let go, shoving the man back roughly, sending him stumbling onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man lashed out with a hard kick, but it wasn't fast enough. Alwx dodged with ease, grabbing the man's foot and twisted </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just like Three had shown him. Heard the snaps that alerted him of a job well done. The doctor would have been proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>right about one thing though. Military police </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have their own rules. But the fun thing is that none of them apply to me. Funny how that works, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held tight to the sprained ankle, pulling the leg straight before picking his foot up to stomp straight down on the shin bone. Heard it crack. Definitely displaced and possibly even comminuted. It would heal eventually but hurt like hell, smack dab in the center of the bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhhh." He cocked his gun, pointing it down at the man's knee. "It's gone near three thirty. Have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>respect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You'll wake your neighbors. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>might just cost you a knee cap." Alex dropped the man's leg, letting it slam back down to the ground. He excused the choked cry of pain, focusing instead on the man's face, squatting down onto his haunches so that they were eye to eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should just kill you. But where's the fun in that?" The man jolted at Alex's sudden jump scare, putting an properly amused smirk back onto the blond's face. </span>
</p><p><span>"No. I think we've had a pretty solid talk. So I'm going to let you go, but if you so much as </span><em><span>speak</span></em><span> to</span> <span>Theodore, I'll take your spine next. You don't seem to use it much to begin with." </span></p><p>
  <span>The man continued his labored and pained huffs, watching the blond with fearful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway-" Alex stood back up, stretching out his back. "Now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>th</span>
  </em>
  <span>at's over with, I'm here for some of Theo's stuff so just sit tight. Alright? The paramedics should be here in about ten." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, making his way back down the hall to the three doors, choosing the one with a fist shaped break in the middle. Of the cheap wood. Pausing a moment to take in the break before heading in. He had one last objective to fulfill.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"My name is Agent Benjamin Daniels, and this is Sergeant Landon Pulick from the Royal Military Police. We've been notified of off duty criminal actions." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The EMTs worked quickly, splinting the broken leg stabilizing the twisted ankle before hauling him up off of the floor to stand eye to eye with the group of RMP soldiers flanking Daniels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain Michael Leverett, you are hereby under military arrest on grounds of domestic violence, child abuse, and reckless endangerment of a minor. You are hereby temporarily stripped of your rank and powers vested in your position until your case is tried under court marshal law… </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Jones knows it was you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She knows a lot of things. It's unfortunate there wasn't any </span>
  <em>
    <span>actu</span>
  </em>
  <span>al concrete proof though. Not one single CCTV image. So who's to say it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He named a, "blond haired male around his son's height who possessed the skill to take down a fully trained </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It really narrows the field down, Alex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who knows. Maybe it was Grief. You know people in our field tend to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay dead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're blaming your </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>clone from four years ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more wilder speculation than blaming someone without a snippet of solid evidence." Alex countered smartly back, tossing the last of the forms he'd been working on back onto the stack with a triumphant woot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But anyway-" he clapped his hands cheerily. "I hear that Theodore is doing well at his aunt's house. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>heard that the Friend family made a donation. I think they paid off the hospital debt they had. Really nice of them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're insane. You know that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex blinked sweetly, smiling in faux confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you only just </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>figured that out or…Was Bangkok not intense enough for you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And a good person, you know that? Real talk. Don't you forget that, alright?" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alex Rider is a badass with a heart. Fight me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>